I Remember More Than You Think
by WestToMyEast
Summary: Canada is invited to America's early birthday party. It just so happens to fall the evening before Matthew's. Failed summary. My first fic. CanxPru. Warnings-Language, Possible M later, Human names used.
1. 1  Wait, We Had Plans?

**Giving my first fanfic a try. Inspired by my best friend. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Log started - 6:24 PM June 30 - Welcome ThexAwesomexMe.

**RedAndWhiteMapleLeaf has logged on.

**ThexAwesomexMe opened chat with RedAndWhiteMapleLeaf.

ThexAwesomexMe:

hey birdie u shud hav me ovr 4 sum pancakes soon

RedAndWhiteMapleLeaf:

Gilbert, please spell properly. I can't understand anything you type. .

ThexAwesomexMe:

Fine Just for you Birdie

RedAndWhiteMapleLeaf:

Stop calling me 'Birdie'! And I will have you over as soon as I clean up the house a little bit more. It is a pigsty!

ThexAwesomexMe:

I don't care what it looks like as long as I get pancakes ^3^

**Imthehero has logged on.

RedAndWhiteMapleLeaf:

I'll give you a call or send an e-mail once I have everything ready.

**Imthehero has joined the conversation.

Imthehero:

hey mattie youre coming over tonight right? i did invite you to my early bday party didnt i O.o

RedAndWhiteMapleLeaf:

I forgot! Sorry Al! It's at 8 isn't it?

ThexAwesomexMe:

A party and I wasn't invited? What the fuck Alfred? You know you need someone as awesome as me there.

Imthehero:

shut up gilbert youd just complain about the beer anyway. yes mattie 8

ThexAwesomexMe:

You're right I would. Your beer tastes like shitty flavored water =O

RedAndWhiteMapleLeaf:

I really don't want to see you guys argue =_= I'll go get ready. See you soon Al, talk later Gil.

ThexAwesomexMe:

Bye Birdie! I want to know every detail of the shit that happens there! =D

Imthehero:

bye mattie!

**RedAndWhiteMapleLeaf has logged off.

Imthehero:

My beer does not taste like shit! =\

ThexAwesomexMe:

Does too! :P

Imthehero:

whatever

**Imthehero has logged off.

**Log ended - 6:53 PM - Goodbye ThexAwesomexMe.

The Former Nation grinned at his comments towards America and tucked in his keyboard. Stretching he stood up and wandered over to his nearby calendar.

_So if America is having an early birthday party, that means Birdie's birthday is coming up fast. I really need to get him something. What the hell is the date?_

He narrowed his scarlet eyes at the only day without an X through it.

_June 30th__. That means Birdie's birthday is tomorrow. Once he leaves…_

He chuckled quietly to himself, the perfect plan unfolding in his amazingly brilliant mind.

* * *

"Who?"

"…I'm Canada…" Matthew turned to face his polar bear companion. "You should know this by now, eh. Anyway, I'm going to be gone until late this evening so don't mess up what I just cleaned!"

Kumajiro looked up at his master and cocked his head as if to say 'Who? Me? I would never!'.

The Canadian sighed and furrowed his brow, knowing the small bear would have ripped their home apart by the time he returned. Returning to his bedside, Canada flattened the wrinkles out of his white t-shirt. Casual wear for a casual family party.

_As usual, my birthday will probably pass by without being noticed. Not like that's anything unusual. _He sighed heavily and flopped backwards onto his mattress._ Why does he always have our family party the day before my birthday instead of between ours?_

Kumajiro leaned forward and tugged Matthew's pant leg sharply. _'Get up. Time.'_

His eyes shot open. _Maple! _He was going to be late at this rate. Jumping to his feet, he tugged his loose shirt over his bare chest and his red hoodie overtop.

Running to the front door, he jammed his shoes on and snatched his present for his brother all the while yelling to Kumajiro, "Don't make a mess, eh!" Slamming the door behind him, he made a mad dash to Alfred's.

* * *

"Kesesesese~"

Gilbert's hissing laugh cut through the quiet air in front of Canada's home. _'Piyo!' _The small yellow bird settled on his head chirped lightly in an attempt to remind his master 'We already look like burglars, your giggling isn't helping!'

Prussia glanced up towards his pet and rolled his eyes. "You think I care? No one would even bother my awesomeness if they wanted to!"

_'Piyo!'_

Dropping the bag that he was over his shoulder, Prussia knocked heavily on the Canada's front door in hopes Kumajiro would still be awake to open then door. He settled down to wait, and checked the supplies he brought. _Birthday banner - check! Delicious store-bought cupcakes - check! Last but not least, beer - check!_ Nothing at the door yet. Gilbird wiggled impatiently on his head. Lifting his pack over his shoulder once more, he stood slowly and braced his boot against the door. _Birdie may not be happy, but this is how it's going to end._ With all of his awesome might Prussia slammed his boot into the door, forcing to fly open yet stay on its hinges.

"And that my amazing little friend, is how you enter your friends house!"

'_Piyo~'_

_

* * *

_

**Chat screen misspells are on purpose. Just in case ;)**

**Please review! If you find any errors, please speak up. If this chapter comes out well, I`ll put up the next one~.**

**Ciao~**


	2. 2 I Swear To Drunk, I'm Not God

**Chapter 2...**

**Not the most exciting part so far, more of a transition.**

**Check it out, enjoy ;3**

* * *

Alfred came flying into the living room with a light blush on his cheeks and a bottle in hand.

"Mattie, why are you sitting in the corner? Come on over, we're going to see who can drink the most~!"

"N-no thanks Al, I'm okay. I'm happy here.." Matthew smiled weakly at his obnoxious brother.

"Suit yourself!" America stumbled off into the kitchen screaming "Arthur~!".

Settling himself more comfortably in Alfred's seemingly ancient armchair the Canadian began questioning himself. _Why do I even show up to these? I don't do anything here. _He sighed noisily slowly and for once, tried to force himself to fade from sight.

"Ahh~ mon fils, there you are!" A blonde man called out to him from the front door. "What are you doing all here alone?" He sauntered over and settled on chairs thick arm, swirling his hands in the air. "You seem so…..depressed."

"Papa, why are you here? I didn't know Alfred invited you." Canada was shocked his brother would have changed his mind about France being around.

"He did not~ but I figured it would be fine to just," Francis stopped for a dramatic pause, glancing at the younger nation and raising an eyebrow, "show up out the blue."

"W-well if you're looking for them, they're in the kitchen getting drinks, eh." Matthew glanced upwards to see his old man already staring towards the kitchen door with a look on his face that meant trouble would ensue. "F-feel free to go s-see them, eh. I-I'll be out here for a bit more."

France stood quickly. "Suit yourself, I will be in there," he gestured to the door, "if you need me~."

As Francis walked past, Canada was quite sure he saw his father wink suggestively at him. With a shudder, Matthew slid down further into the chair and closed his eyes. _Why am I here? Why am I here… Why…?  
_

_

* * *

_

Gilbert scrambled blindly around Canada's house searching for a light source. When he reached the couch, the light flashed on illuminating a small white bear in the bathroom doorway. _'Kicked front door. Rude.'_

"Kumajiro! I thought you were sleeping. I wouldn't have had to kick in the door if you had just opened it!" The Prussian curled his upper lip at the bear and grinned.

Kumajiro simply shrugged and began making his way to his room. _'He'll be mad.'_

"Yea, whatever." _Not after he sees what I've done for him._ "Gilbird?"

'_Piyo-Piyo!'_

_

* * *

_The muffled voices in the kitchen exploded into an argument.

"What do you think you're doing you bloody frog?"

"Angleterre~ whatever are you talking about?"

"You grabbed my ass you-you wanker! G-get away from me!"

"When the hell did you get here - Frenchie?"

Matthew snapped out of his light nap. _Sounds like Arthur and Alfred have finally noticed Papa._

"You bastard! Stop touching me!"

_And it's getting worse…_

"Matthew!"

_Maple…_

"Uh, eh, I'm coming…"

The Canadian stood with his head hanging and shoved open the door. Francis had Arthur pinned to the floor with his knees and Alfred was wrapped around France's waist in an attempt to pull him away. Both English nations' cheeks were stained red. America was panting with effort "Mattie, help me out! This asshole came in here and started trying to molest England!"

He sighed. "Papa, stop it…" His voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. There was no way he could keep someone from getting hurt. _Try again._ "Stop." _Louder. _"Stop!" _One more time. _Slamming his fist down on the kitchen table, he angered himself enough to do something that would shock anyone; he was fully visible to everyone in the room. "**Stop!**"

His family members froze and gaped at him. Matthew blushed hard and faded away again. Grabbing a couple of beers, he fled to the safety of the living room.

* * *

**I apologize if Matthew is OOC at all. I'm not used to doing the quieter and more reserved characters. **

**Chapter 3 is almost ready to go.**

**Please review!**

**Ciao~ **


	3. 3 Marukaite Chikyuu, Who Are You?

**I've looked over this part tweaking here and there for a couple of days. I hope you like it.**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

The Former Nation spread his supplies out on the dining room table. Gilbird flew down and landed on top of the beer box and began pecking at the flaps holding it shut. _'Piyo. Piyo~!'_ He glanced up and cocked his head at Gilbert saying 'I got this covered!' then returned to his labour.

"I'll get to work then. Call me if you need a hand!" He waved in farewell and dragged his shiny birthday banner after him to find an open spot to hang it. Wandering down the hall, Gilbert made his way into Matthew's bedroom. It was surprisingly empty with only a queen sized bed, a dresser and Canada's computer. _Where the hell should I put this…? _He hopped up onto the mattress and fixed the crinkly banner over the headboard. He grinned to himself. _Perfect._

'_Piyo!'_

Prussia rushed from the room and into the dining room. The box that was surrounding the beer cans was in tatters, most of it covering the floor, and a fluffed up and proud looking Gilbird sitting on top of the cans.

"Kesesesese~ you're amazing~!" The Prussian scooped up his little bird and twirled. "You. Are. Fucking. **Awesome**."

Gilbird flew back onto Prussia's head and settled down to nap.

_Now to clean up. Ugh._ Gilbert sighed loudly and began picking up cardboard.

* * *

Matthew lay sprawled on the couch with his head in Francis's lap. Arthur was passed out on the floor with his face pressed into the carpet and his rear in the air, Alfred was sleeping upside down in his chair and Francis was absently petting Matthew's hair. All four nations were red faced and surrounded by mountains of brown tinged bottles and cans, most of them reading 'Best Beer in America'.

"Papa."

"Hmm~?" France hummed inattentively.

"I'm going to go home, eh, and make sure Kumachira hasn't ripped apart the house." Canada sat up and stretched his shoulders.

"Oui~ That…That is a good idea. I will…See you…Later." Each word was slurred together, becoming a jumble. France's head rolled off onto his shoulder as he fell asleep.

Matthew shuffled over to the front door, dragged his shoes on, and stepped outside as quietly as he could. The cool outside air made his skin feel wonderful. The Canadian wandered his way home.

* * *

Everything was ready. Cupcakes were set on a plate, banner was up in Matthew's room, beers were cooling in the fridge, and the house was re-tidied.

"Kesesesesesese~ what a surprise little Birdie will have." He glanced at the clock. "It's almost 1...Shouldn't Birdie be here by now?"

Flopping onto the couch, Gilbert threw his feet up and titled his head back, careful not to dump his tiny yellow friend onto the ground. _Just for a second…_ He closed his eyes.

* * *

Matthew patted his pockets down._ Where is my key? _Reaching into his hoodie pocket, he found it and its Canadian flag keychain. Putting it into the lock and turning it, the door opened easier than usual. _Did I leave it unlocked? _He shrugged, brushing the though off. _Not likely._

"Kumahito… I'm home, are you awake? …Why are the lights on?"

He staggered down the hall to his room and fell forward into the blankets. The contents of his stomach were beginning to gang up on him. "Ugh…This is why I don't want to go to Al's parties…" He pressed his cheek into the comforter. A shiny object caught his eye. _"Happy…Birthday?" Who would put that there? _With extreme effort, Canada lifted himself off the bed, wobbling on his feet. His lower stomach gurgled loudly. _Maybe the bathroom would be a good idea. _Like a true Canadian, he could hold a drink, but it didn't stop him from having to pee.

* * *

Kumajiro rubbed his eyes. He heard the bathroom door slam shut. _Must be home. Good. Prussia is where?_ He waddled down the hall past the bathroom from which he could hear his master muttering about drinking so much and never going to a family party again. As he stepped into the living room, the bear could see the top of Gilbert's head and the Gilbird settled upon it. Coming around the end of the couch, he found the Former Nation's hand hanging over the arm, and grabbed it. Inspecting it closely, he licked the palm, making Gilbert's fingers twitch and flick the bear's nose. _Jerk. _Pulling open the Prussian's hand, he placed his teeth on either side of it and bit down. Hard.

A cry of profanity escaped the lips of the harshly awoken man.

"**Fuck!"**

**

* * *

**

**Yes, Prussia did twirl earlier. His love of all things cute seems to make him very girly in my mind.**

**Gilbert can understand what Gilbird says. Kumajiro will continue to speak choppily. Matthew CAN hold his beer.**

**Please review~ Chapter 4 in the works!**

**Ciao~**


	4. 4 I Love You

**Fourth chapter.**

**Sorry if I've posted it 18 or so times...I'm an idiot and keep forgetting to put things in it -face/desk-**

**Thanks a ton to Flair-of-fire for helping me edit all my chapters so far.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The bathroom door flew open. Canada scrambled towards the scream, attempting to finish zipping his pants. Kumajiro came charging into him from the opposite direction and rammed blindly into his shins. The Canadian flew sideways into the wall, knocking down several family portraits and pictures of friends. He grabbed his bear under the arms and heaved him onto his lap.

"What are you doing, eh? You could have hurt someone, mainly me, eh. Who's out there?"

Kumajiro tried to thrash around and escape. _'Him. Albino waiting.'_

"…Albino? You mean Gilbert?"

"Yea, me."

Matthew's head shot up to see Prussia standing five feet away from him with one terrified looking Gilbird fluffed up in his blood covered palm. "How did you get in, eh? The door was locked."

"Sorry about that." The albino strode up to him, holding his hand out to assist him up. "Mind if we move to the table? I brought some awesome stuff with me that needs to be eaten."

Matthew chuckled softly. "Sure."

* * *

Prussia began to vaguely explain why he was there, trying not to give away too much of his amazing plan.

"So…you kicked in the front door…because this guy wouldn't open it for you." Matthew nodded towards his bear who was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Kesesese~. Pretty much." The Former Nation looked extremely proud of his actions.

"Why would yo-" Canada's question was interrupted by a long, noisy sigh.

'_Piyo~ Pi-Piyo!' _The little bird who was nestled in Gilbert's hair chirped worriedly.

The albino glanced up and back a Matthew. "I agree with my awesome bird, you should go to bed, Birdie."

"I am not ti- ti- tired, eh." He stifled a yawn. "And I wish you'd stop calling me that, Gil"

Gilbert beamed at his friend. "Come, lets go." He stood up and walked behind the Canadian's chair and lifted him to his feet.

"M- Maybe you're right, eh." His eyelids began to droop.

The Prussian wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist, making his stomach feel fuzzy. _Ignore it._ Half carrying half dragging his companion, he made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

_Careful… Careful… Shit watch his head.!_ Prussia silently lifted Canada onto the mattress after pulling back the crisp white sheets. Shifting the younger nation's legs into a comfortable position, the Prussian looked him over. _Gott, he looks cute when he's sleeping. _He gently removed the sleeping nation's glasses and set them on the nightstand. _Huh… I can't leave little Birdie in day clothes. _Sitting Canada partially upright, Gilbert dragged his friend's sweater and shirt off together, almost dropping him back onto the bed when they came flying off from over his head. _I can't wake him up now. No. __**Fucking. **__Way. _

Jerking the covers back further, he pulled Matthew's shoes and socks off. As he bent down and reached to undo the Canadian's belt, the nation rolled over and threw a leg over his shoulder. The Former Nation's face flushed with colour, turning his albino cheeks a nearly tomato red. _His…vital regions…are so close…_ He shook himself lightly. _No, not him…Not yet…_ Gently removing the leg from his shoulder and continued to unbuckle Matthew's belt. _I…don't think even my awesomeness can handle this._

By now his skin glistened with sweat from the seemingly permanent blush over his cheeks. _I got this. _Digging his fingers into the waist band of his friends pants he tugged them down inch by inch, wary of waking him, until he was able to take them off his feet and toss them into the pile of discarded clothing. With a heavy sigh Gilbert tucked the sleeping nation in, wrapping the red comforter around his feet. Slumping down on the edge of the bed, the albino cupped his head in his hands and grunted. _Harder than necessary, but he should damn well better appreciate this in the morning._

He stood to leave when something softly grabbed his hand. Turning, he sees a bleary eyed Canada grasping his hand. "Thanks, eh."

"Matthew. It was…nothing." The albino looked away, face becoming red once more.

The younger nation chuckled sleepily. "What happened to 'Birdie'?"

Gilbert smiled and glanced back. "Go back to bed…Birdie."

* * *

When he slid into the kitchen, Kumajiro was laying face-up on the counter staring at the cupboards.

"What the hell are you doing you evil son of a bitch?" Prussia narrowed his eyes at the polar bear not forgetting about his harsh actions earlier that evening.

The bear rolled to face him. _'Resting. You'll make food. I go.' _He then leapt to the floor and went to the doorway. _'I…I'm Sorry.'_

Prussia could only gape after the arctic animal. _What the hell was that?_ Tapping his temple a couple of times, he checked the clock._ 3 AM…That gives me enough time to make a few things._ "Gilbird, where are you?" He received a sleepy _'Piyo'_ from the top of his silvery head. "Just checking~."

He set to hunting through the fridge and cupboards for something he could whip into an early morning birthday breakfast.

* * *

Matthew rolled over in his bed and saw the red numbers on his clock through the sunlight blazing through his window. _What time is it..?_ He squinted his eyes, realizing his glasses weren't on his face. Stretching his arm out, he grabbed them off his night table and slipped them on. _9 AM…__**9 AM! **__I overslept!_ He threw his legs over the side of his bed and flew to his feet. _Maple!_

Half naked, he ran out to the hallway and into the kitchen. Something caught his eye as he swung into the doorway. A shape draped over the table in the room over. _What?_ Inspecting cautiously, he walked slowly into the dining room to find an unconscious Gilbert face-down on the table top surrounded by food. _He made all this, for me? _

Canada began packing up the freshly fixed food and placing it in the fridge. The last thing he came across was a plate of bun-like snacks each coloured a bright canary yellow. One of them was…breathing. He reached out at prodded it, making it puff out and let out a squeak or surprise. "Gilbird! What are you doing on the plate?"

'_Piyo~.'_

"I have no idea what you're saying, eh, but I'll take your word for it." Nodding towards the sleeping man on the table he asked, "What do we do with him?"

Gilbird took off and returned dragging a light-weight blanket. _'Pi-Piyo!'_

The Canadian grinned. "Thanks."

He threw the blanket over his exhausted friend, making sure not to knock him onto the floor. "Gilbird…Warn me when he wakes up, eh."

The little bird that was now settled on the table gave a small salute motion. _'Piyo~!'_

_

* * *

_**A _'Piyo' _at the end of anything has come to gain the meaning_ 'This chapter/scene has been approved by Gilbird. Piyo~'_**

**One more part - Conclusion.**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Ciao~**


	5. 5 No, Seriously

**Sorry this took forever. I have issues...yea...  
Thanks again to Flair-of-fire for all her help.  
And also a thanks to 'LadyArabian' for her 'good' assistance. (Inside joke, sorry)**

**This is really long... **

* * *

The albino raised his head, bleary eyed. _Where the hell am I? _Glancing around him, he recognized his surroundings. _Birdie's dining room…What the fuck? I…didn't make it to the couch then. _Gilbert rotated his shoulders slowly, trying to fix the cramps he received from sleeping slumped over the table. Bracing himself, he stood up shaking off the blanket thrown around his shoulders. _Where is everyone?_

The Former Nation wandered around the house searching for anyone he could find. _Nothing in the living room or kitchen. No one in the bathroom._ He checked around the corner into Matthew's room and saw his companion laying on his bed underneath the blankets reading a book. Gilbird was settled on the nation's head, and Kumajiro was curled up on the pillow next to him.

"Hey, Birdie." He greeted his friend, hoping not to startle him.

Canada looked up. "Hey! It's about time you got up, eh." He glanced at the clock next to him. "It's two in the afternoon, we thought you were never going to wake up." He beckoned him in.

The Prussian strode into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "What happened to the food?"

"I put it in the fridge for later. Are you hungry? We can always heat it up, eh."

Gilbert heaved himself to Kumajiro's pillow, glaring at the bear there until he moved. He stuck his tongue out at the white animal childishly. "Not really hungry, just enough for a snack." He strained to see what the Canadian was reading.

Matthew nodded. "I'm starting to get pretty hungry, eh. I'm going to get something." He closed the book, pulled the covers off, and threw his legs over the edge of the mattress, revealing he was still in his underwear.

"Wait a second there Birdie. What were you reading? All I see are…pictures?" A shiver went up the Canadian's spine. "It's nothing, eh. Just…um…something Al lent me." He swallowed hard. "Not a big deal."

_That doesn't sound good….Is America planning something for my little Birdie?_

Canada interrupted his thoughts. "We were going for food, right?"

Gilbert nodded absently, still questioning Alfred's motives on giving his brother a seemingly inappropriate book.

* * *

"What of your cooking do you want to eat?"

"I'll eat anything you warm up."

The Prussian sat in his former sleeping spot at the dining room table, watching Canada dashing around the kitchen in his boxers.

_I could probably help him…But it's more fun to watch him wander around…_ He sighed and cupped his cheek in his palm. _He's so adorable from here._

'_Piyoo~.' _Gilbird flew in from the kitchen and begin glancing back and forth between Gilbert and Matthew, trying to hint that he should speak with him.

"I don't think I could do that. I don't know how he feels. I don't even know how **I** feel." Gilbert grunted and wrinkled his nose at the idea of not knowing something.

Gilbird tugged at his hand which was spread in front of him on the table. _'Pi-yo!'_

Prussia pulled his hand away and got up from his seat. _I'll just tell him. That's all. _

He made his way around the table. _Tell him and get it over with._

He walked into the kitchen._ Maybe he'll reject it. _

He reached Canada. _He's going to reject me…_

"_Birdie…"_ He whispered just loud enough for the nation to hear him. Canada jumped, smashing the plate in his hands against the counter.

He spun around. "Gi- Gilbert…Please don't do that, eh." His turned, eyebrows knitted with panic and worry.

The albino stared into his best friends eyes. _Do it._ He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Canada's, making the young nation blush fiercely.

Pulling back, Gilbert looked at his feet. _What the fuck did I do that for! _

Gilbird chirped loudly from the other room, pointing out that he had seen it happen.

"Wha…Wha…What?" The Canadian fumbled around for something to say, coming up short.

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

Canada twiddled his thumbs. "Well…If that's how you feel, eh. It can't really be helped."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Matthew reddened further and looked into the Former Nation's face, purple-blue eyes narrowing seductively. "Something close to what you did." He wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck and pulled him into another, deeper kiss.

When he was released, Gilbert grinned. "That was good, Birdie." The Prussian dragged the Canadian close with a firm grip on his slim waist. "Now I have to say this."

Canada tensed, his eyes growing wide as he blushed brightly. "S-say w-what, eh?" He stuttered nervously.

The albino chuckled. "Can we eat?"

Matthew slumped forward into the Prussian's neck with a heavy sigh. "Eh…Er…Umm…Y-Yea."

The Prussian squeezed his small companion's shoulders with a hug and kissed his forehead softly. Pulling away slightly, he trained his ruby eyes on the nation's embarrassed face. "I'll get this cleaned up. You take what you want."

* * *

Gilbert stared absently at the steaming food on his plate poking it around with his fork. _What a strange book…_"Gil?"

Prussia snapped out of his thoughts when Matthew called his name and reached across the table to touch his hand.

"Are you alright?" The nations' brow was furrowed.

"Yea Birdie. Just…thinking."

Canada nodded slowly, holding eye contact for another moment before returning to his unattended food.

_Now or never I guess… It wouldn't be like the awesome me to not speak out._

"What was that book Alfred lent you?"

The Canadian choked on his mouthful of food, struggling to swallow. "What do you mean by that, eh?"

"What is it?" Gilbert smirked. _He looks cute when he's horrified._

"N-nothing." Canada's eye grew wide with panic. "I-I swear, eh. I-it's nothing!"

The Prussian sighed. _Not awesome._

_

* * *

_

The Former Nation threw himself onto the bed, glancing to the other side of the room. Canada was picking up his earlier discarded clothes and tossing them into the hamper.

_So fucking cute. _Gilbert chuckled and stretched across the bed towards his companion. "You haven't seen my little Gilbird have you, Birdie?" Reaching further he hooked Matthew's waistband with one finger and snapped it.

The Canuck slapped the albino's hand away and wrinkled his nose. "Don't, eh. And no I haven't seen Gilbird…Actually, I haven't seen Kumalita either…"

"I'm going to find Gil-"

"My book!" Matthew clenched his hands into tight fists and pressed them into his forehead. "I-it's missing, eh…" He collapsed to his knees.

The albino vaulted over the bed, onto the floor. "If you tell me what we'll be looking for, I'll help you find it!"

"Sorry, eh…I-I just…I just can't tell you." The Canadian hung his head and sighed.

"Y'know what Birdie? I'm so awesome I'm going to find your book, Kumajiro **and **Gilbird." The Prussian stood, grinning widely and reached down to help Matthew stand.

* * *

"Gil…They have to be in here, eh, we've checked my entire house."

"You sure Birdie?" The Former Nation threw his head back and questioned over his shoulder. "This is the last one?"

The Canadian rolled his eyes. "Yes. If they aren't, eh, I have no idea."

Gilbert turned the knob and shoved the door open, causing it to slam into the wall behind it. "What are you guys doing in here?"

A small white bear sat in the middle of the large, light brown room. Papers were scattered around him, most of them shredded. Gilbird sat perched between the animal's ears. '_What? Rude…' _

Matthew shoved his way past the platinum haired nation. "Please tell me you have my book."

The bear shrugged and tilted his head. _'Book?'_

Canada's shoulders sagged. He dragged his hands down his face in exasperation. "I-if they don't have it…Al's going to kill me…"

'_Who? Explain.'_ Kumajiro extended a paw to touch the page in front of him which was covered in an image and description of-

_Oral…sex…? O-oral…_ Prussia's crimson eyes widened. _Why?_

The Canadian gasped, sinking to his knees and clutching at his head in embarrassment. "Why did you take it from my room…"

The animal tilted his head towards his master obviously feeling the waves of anger and humiliation coming off of him.

Matthew pointed towards the doorway, Gilbert still leaning against its frame. _"Get…__**out**__…"_

Kumajiro lifted himself off the floor, head hanging_ 'Wh-… Canada…'_ He moved slowly down the hallway and out of sight.

Prussia cast one last glance at the bear. _I…actually feel sorry for the damn thing._

Gilbert stepped forward and kneeled down next to his friend, collecting the scattered pages and piling them neatly. He flipped the book shut, and passed it to its temporary owner. "Here."

Matthew looked up, eyes watery. "I should have told you, eh." He began assisting with the clean up. "It would have made it easier."

"Listen, Birdie, it's fine. I understand~." The albino laughed loudly and nudged the nation with his elbow.

"Sure you do." The Canuck rolled his eyes and looked at the floor. "…I-I'm tired, eh. Let's get out of here."

_Why are you so cute? _Prussia stood, pulling Canada up with him, making papers drift back onto the floor. "You're too cute when you've been flustered."

"W-what do you mean-"

He was cut off when the Former Nation cupped his face and pressed their lips together softly.

Canada relaxed, pressing himself into the Prussian's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Gilbert smiled against Matthew's lips. _"Bed, right?"_

_

* * *

_

As Prussia marched into the bedroom, he began stripping down to his underwear, tossing clothes over his shoulders as he went. Canada followed closely behind, gathering the discarded articles.

"Why do you have to make such a mess? It is my house, eh."

"But!" Gilbert turned and tapped the young nation on the nose with his index finger. "It's an awesome mess."

The Canadian rolled his eyes and tossed the clothing onto the dresser. He sat down heavily on the end of the bed. "I have a lot of cleaning to do tomorrow…"

The albino hurled himself onto his side of the mattress and stretched out. "…Birdie?"

"Yea?"

"Exactly…Why did you borrow it from Alfred?"

The Canuck tensed his shoulders. "Listen…I…I…wanted to impress you."

Gilbert sat up and cocked his head. "Impress…?" _Impress…_ "Wait. Does that make you…a…" _Dare I say it?_ _"Virgin?"_

Matthew chuckled quietly and lay down, still half off the bed. "I guess you could call it that, eh. I'm…pretty proud of that, considering my…family."

"I always figured…you and Alfr-"

"**No!**" Canada turned his head and glared angrily at the older man.** "**We're close…_kind of_…but not like that, eh!"

The Prussian burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!"

Gilbert grinned. "It's not that, Birdie. You've just…never yelled at me before. It's adorable."

"Shut up Gil." Matthew pouted playfully, then turned to check the clock._"3 AM…"_ He yawned.

Prussia beckoned the Canadian up with a pat on the pillow. "Sleep."

The nation hauled himself up to a comfortable sleeping position, only to be dragged onto Former Nation's wiry chest. The Canuck settled his cheek against the Former Nation's chest and sighed.

"You do know Birdie, if you have any questions…I can help you."

Matthew's face heated up against Gilbert's cool skin. _"Shut up…"_

They both sat silently together, Canada listening to the Prussian's slow heartbeat, Prussia listening to the Canadian's calm breaths.

Gilbert wrapped his arm over Matthew's shoulders and ran his fingers through his young friends long hair. _It…It's so soft… _He looked down at the top of Matthew's head. _"_You know Birdie…I…_love you…_"

Canada lifted his head high enough to place a light kiss on Prussia's collar bone and lay his head back down. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you too…"

Prussia shut his eyes and began drifting off.

Matthew whispered to him, _"You do know…you have to take down the birthday banner…"_

_Shit._

_

* * *

_**Long chapter is long.**

**Well...That's it!**

**Please feel free to review it.**

**This was my first fic to have been completed, what a good feeling.**

**Again again guys. Thanks. **

**Now to find something else to do... -wanders off-**


End file.
